This proposal will provide a better understanding of the dynamics of family caregiving to low income and frail elderly individuals living in the community, as well as to test the ability of a program enrolling Medicare- and Medicaid-eligible individuals to support the role of informal care. The proposed research will accomplish these objectives within the context of the Minnesota Senior Health Options (MSHO) program, a Medicare- and Medicaid-capitated, integrated health care program for seniors who are "dually-eligible" (i.e. eligible for Medicare based on their age and eligible for Medicaid based on their socioeconomic status). This study uses data from a survey of home and community based MSHO enrollees and two sets of matched controls not enrolled in MSHO to examine the following specific objectives: 1. To test whether coverage of dual eligible individuals through the MSHO program reduces family caregiver burden, in comparison to those not enrolled in MS HO. 2. To determine if family caregiver burden decreases with increased amount and frequency of home care services, including home health care services, and whether increased skill level of the formal home care provider will result in lower levels of caregiver burden. 3. To determine whether formal care use decreases family caregiver burden for patients in the MSHO and non-MS HO groups, and whether the impact of MSHO on family caregiver burden is a function of formal care use. To address these research aims, the Principal Investigator will use a social support conceptual framework to examine how community and home care services moderate the effect of stressors such as care recipient impairment on caregiver burden. Ordinary least squares regression and structural equation modeling will be used to carry out the analyses.